


Secret Love Song Part 2

by GhostDetective



Series: Secret Love Song [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: When you're with him, do you call his nameLike you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?Would you leave if I was ready to settle downOr would you play it safe and stay?





	Secret Love Song Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had cut these lyrics from Secret Love Song because, at the time, I felt as if I had covered Thomas' time as a valet already, but something kept niggling at me to include them, so I went back and expanded on it. Enjoy.
> 
> Lyrics from a-z lyrics.

“When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down  
Or would you play it safe and stay?” 

Edward wondered about Thomas’ time as a valet. How close had he been to his employers? Had any of his employers touched Thomas in the way Edward wanted to? If they had done, had Thomas loved him? Could Thomas be persuaded to join Edward on his estate as his valet? Leave everything for him? Just once, Edward allowed himself to hope.


End file.
